Warm Heart, Cold Nose
by Kodelaine
Summary: Draco comes across Harry comforting Hermione in the woods, and after sending Harry off Hermione begins crying again. Dramione fluff/comfort oneshot, Songfic based on Grant Kirkhope's Warm Heart, Cold Nose


I was in the mood for a fluffy songfic so? Plus I watched the Goblet of Fire last night so wow inspiration, plus Grant Kirkhope's Warm Heart, Cold Nose is adorable sooo yeah... Not fitting song, but fitting title and beautiful song so close enough, yeah?  
**_PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW~!_**

* * *

Ever since the second Yule Ball had ended Hermione was like this. After it was announced she was quieter than usual, and refused to say why. Ron eventually told Harry that Krum had gone off for some special training, and wasn't going to be sending anymore letters to Hermione, he couldn't handle long distance things like this, and that absolutely _broke_ her.

On the day of the actual ball she hadn't shown up, well for very _long_ anyways. She wanted to stay in the common room to study, since she wasn't asked to the ball by anyone, but Luna wouldn't stand for that and drug her along to the ball. After a while Luna ended up dancing with someone, and Hermione just got up and left. Ginny said she just ran into her dorm and was crying for the rest of the night.

That's how the next day had come about, being Saturday there was no school, and after Harry couldn't find Hermione anywhere he went looking around the school grounds, finding her hiding behind a tree, crying her eyes out. "_H-Hermione..?_" Harry asked, peeking around the tree at her hesitantly. Her hair was an absolute _mess_, face red and wet with tears as she sniffled in the cold winter air, burying her head into her arms. "G-go away Harry..." She mumbled, shivering.

He ignored her, sighing and sitting down next to her, pulling her against his side. "Hermione please stop crying, it'll be alright... Krum wasn't the right guy, so-" Harry was cut off by her shaking her head, wiping her eyes before they were filled with more tears again. "T-this isn't about that stupid _Krum..._" She squeaked out, shivering. He eyed her quizzically, raising an eyebrow. "Then who..?" He asked, turning her to look at him.

The young witch shook her head, leaning into his chest and sobbing. "I-I'm not going to tell you..." Hermione cried softly, hugging him tightly. He looked around, sighing and hugging her hesitantly. "At least tell me why you're crying?" He asked, stroking her hair in attempt to comfort her. She sniffled, wiping her tears away once more. "T-there was _someone_ that I wanted to ask me to the ball, but I knew he never would. He _hates_ m-me, I don't know what gave me the idea h-he would ever ask someone like _me._"

"Well... If you won't tell me who he is, at least tell me what house he's in?" He asked, stroking her hair. After a minute of silence she sat up slightly, still not making eye contact. "...He's in Slytherin." She mumbled out, looking away with a pained expression on her face. "I-I mean really, I don't know why I thought he would ever _want_ someone like me, i'm just so horrible and, h-he..." Hermione couldn't finish, voice cracking and tears rolling down her cheeks as she nuzzled against her friends shoulder.

Harry nodded slowly, trying to ignore the fact that he was in Slytherin as he comforted her, not really wanting to know who she was talking about at this point. "Come on Hermione, you're a great young witch, any man would be lucky to dance with you..." He said, hugging her tightly and sighing, noticing that she was shivering again. He reached into his back, pulling out his fathers cloak and wrapping it around her, patting her back. "Better?"

"Y-yes." Hermione mumbled out, crying silently. Suddenly a few feet away a stick snapped, non other than Malfoy stepping out from behind a tree, dusting himself off. He caught sight of the two, frowning as he noticed them. "What _you_ two doing out here, honey moon?" The blonde asked, smirking slightly. Harry glared at him, not noticing Hermione tensing slightly. "Leave us alone Malfoy." Harry warned, putting his hand on his wand.

"Oooh _such_ a scary Wizard Potter, i'm shaking in my skin." He said sarcastically, waving his hands around. Harry sighed, turning back to Hermione. "Ignore him, he's just being a git." He said softly, Hermione refusing to turn to look at the blonde. She quickly pulled the cloak over her head, now invisible to the two others. "Aww come on out mudblood, don't hide that pretty face from your boyfriend." Malfoy teased, sneering at them. Hermione tensed at his words, yelping slightly as Harry suddenly stood, glaring at Draco. "Watch it Malfoy, i'm not afraid to-"

Once again he was cut off by the young with, her hand reaching up to grab at his sleeve. "S-stop fighting, go back to your dorm i'm fine H-Harry." She mumbled, still hidden under the cloak. He stared down at her wide eyed before sighing, glaring at Draco and putting his wand away. "Draco I swear if you do _anything_ to Hermione you will not hear the end of it." Harry threatened as he stormed off, leaving the other two alone in the woods.

Draco smirked triumphantly, attention drawn back to the girl, who was now crying softly, shivering under the thin cloak. Draco sighed, looking around the area before stepping over to the girl, kneeling down and putting his hand onto the cloak, slowly sliding it off of her. She was staring at the ground, shivering as tears ran down her red cheeks. He stayed silent, hesitantly sitting down next to her.

Hermione looked around the area, confused and terrified to look at him, or even move for that matter. "So I heard you talking to that _Potter_ about someone in Slytherin whom you wanted to dance with..." He said, nudging her and smirking. "Whom might that be?" Draco asked, staring over at her. She frowned, shivering and continuing to stare at the ground, to upset to look at him. "...Someone i'll never have a chance w-with." She muttered out sadly.

Draco snorted, leaning back against the tree. "You'll have to be more specific Granger, cause that's _everyone._" Draco teased, sneering at the witch. She winced, shaking her head and turning to frown at him. "D-Draco just leave me alone!" Hermione hissed at him, tears running down her cheeks as she shook. He jumped slightly, not expecting her outburst as he stared at her, expression softening as he sighed.

"Just at least tell me about him so I can know who it is, i'm very curious." He said, leaning back against the tree. She turned away, sighing. "I-I don't know, I don't know why I like him he hates me, h-he'd rather kill me and hang me from the rafters of my house than even dance in the same _room_ with me, l-let alone dance _with_ me." Hermione said, wiping her face. "I-I want to hate him but I just... I-I just _can't_ and I don't know why."

He frowned slightly, nodding slowly. "...What does he look like?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her. She looked away, huddling up in the cloak. "H-he's blonde..." She mumbled out, staring at the ground. He let out a loud chuckle, turning to look at her. "Is it _me!?_ Bloody _Hell_ Granger this is just ridiculous..." He said, laughing again, not even noticing her wince and stare at the ground, tears now running down her cheeks. "_I-I'm sorry..._" Hermione said softly, her voice cracking.

Draco stopped laughing, frowning at the other, confused. "_Why?_" He asked, dumbfounded. "B-because i'm just a d-dirty little Mudblood, t-there's no chance that someone like you would ever fall for a dirty _rat_ like me..." She said, trying to keep her voice from cracking as she looked away, sobbing softly into her arms. He frowned, looking around the area before scooting closer to her, hesitantly putting his arm around her shoulders. "S-shhh, stop it..." He said, a warm blush rising in his cheeks as he felt her tense against him.

She didn't respond, staring at the ground in front of her. "B-but i'm sorry-" Hermione was stopped as he let out a sigh, grabbing her and pulling her to his chest, hugging her tightly. "Granger stop crying, _please..._ Don't be sorry, i'm the reason for all of this, I should be the one that's sorry." He said, frowning and staring at a tree in front of him. She yelped as she was pulled against his chest, flushing and staring at his coat. "Granger no one's out here, just... _Fine_, whatever you can cry, I won't tell anyone."

She immediately clung to his chest, sobbing and shivering against him as he rubbed small circles on her back, sighing and pulling her close, stroking her hair. "Don't say those things about yourself anymore..." Draco started, letting out a shaky breath as he looked around once more. "Do you want to know something?" He asked, looking down at her. Hermione stayed silent, shuddering and feeling an odd comfort from his unusually gently touches.

"If father found out I ever liked a Muggleborn he'd have my head." Draco said, sighing. "I haven't made any advances, though I was going to last year, until I realized you were with that Krum." He said, glancing down at her to see her staring up at him, confused. "I don't act kindly towards you because if my father ever found out, he'd..." Draco stopped, looking away. "I'm sorry Granger." He said, frowning off into the distance.

She looked away, shivering. "N-no, that, that can't be you're lying." She said, voice cracking as she glared at him. He suddenly grabbed her, rolling them over so he was on top of her. "Granger if he ever found out how I felt about you he'd kill you, he'd find some way, and he would _kill_ you." He said sternly, a concerned look on his face. "I don't want you to be in any danger so I always lied, saying I hated you and calling you that_ word_, so he wouldn't know of my feelings." He said, pulling away and shaking his head, wincing and putting his head in his arms. "Forgive me Granger."

She stared at him before moving over, tears running down her cheeks as she held him, a faint smile on her lips. "I-I... _Thank you_, Draco." Hermione mumbled softly, nuzzling into his neck. He smiled faintly, letting out a relieved sigh and turning around to hug her, shivering against her. "I'm sorry for the things i've done to you, Granger." He said, looking away. She hugged him, shaking her head. "N-no it's okay, I understand..." She said, wiping a tear from his face and kissing his nose gently, a faint smile on both of their lips.

"I always _knew_ a smart witch like you would understand."


End file.
